Twin Love
by OtakuCookie123
Summary: Lucy had never wanted friends, she never had them, she never had the need for them. But when she starts hanging out with Levy, Gray, Mirajane, all of her sisters friends, she enjoys it. However, Lucy's sister Alex is not very happy about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

I take the fake glasses off my face, my blonde hair falling out of a messy bun, oversized clothes on. I didn't choose to look like this. My sister did. I wasn't allowed to look like her, or even talk to her if any of her friends were around.

None of them know I exist. I wouldn't mind if I had friends, but I don't. A lot of people say 'well you come from a rich family, just buy friends' but it doesn't work like that. Money doesn't buy happiness, especially from my experience.

My parents usually worked away, so I just stayed in my room while Alex held or went to parties. On more than one occasion people have walked into my room making out, not even realising I was there. And to make sure I 'didn't exist' I had to go out the window or into the wardrobe.

In my own room.

My life wasn't always this bad, I did have friends. I had a best friend, his name was Natsu, and basically, he turned into a bully... And Alex is currently dating him.

"L, open up." I look up from my laptop, a half written essay automatically saving on there. I shut my laptop screen, getting up and opening the door. "Hey, A." Alex walks straight past me, her brown hair swaying as she sits on my bed.

I shut my door, sitting back on the bed across from her. "Okay, I'm having a literal crisis right now L and I need your help." I raise my eyebrow, eyeing her, her blue eyes staring back at me. They're contacts. "I'm listening..."

"Tomorrow's our first day back, right? Our last year of high school."

"Yeah...and?"

"And?! I have to look amazing! But I don't know what to do! I want to impress Natsu, I don't want him to think that I look like trash, he might break up with me." Alex opens one of her makeup bags, pouring all the nail varnishes out. "I don't know what to go for, help me L. Black? Blue? Pink? I mean it's like his hair, but I don't know!"

"Calm down, A. We can sort this. I think pink. It goes with your bright personality, and your style of clothing."

She sits there, thinking for a moment. "Okay, I'll go pink. Here." She throws me a blue one and some makeup. "You should look good too. I know most years I tell you to not so you don't take my spotlight but, hey. I think I'll look pretty hot if I say so myself, so I don't really mind."

She gets off my bed, giving me a small smile before heading back out my room again. See, she's not always bad. But most of the time she is..

 **Time Skip: Next morning**

A groan escapes my mouth as I lean across, turning off the alarm on my iPhone. Snuggling back into bed, I shut my eyes, ready to go back to sleep before banging and crashing from the next room across wakes me up.

"Where the hell are my straighteners?!"

"This is the WRONG make up bag!"

"What cover should I use for my phone - I want to look cute - but not like I'm some tumblr girl - because I'm not."

I groan again, pulling my covers over my face; trying to block out the annoying sound of my sister. Sometimes I wonder how we're twins. We look nothing alike, well no, we did. She started wearing contacts and dyed her hair brown because she didn't want to look like me.

"LUCY WHERE IS THAT EYELASH GLUE I SWEAR TO GO- DON'T WORRY I FOUND IT!"

I sigh, deciding to actually get up, there was no way I was going to fall back asleep. I grab my phone, heading over to my desk. I sit in front of my mirror, shrugging at my bags under my eyes. Getting my hair brush, I start to get through the knots in my hair.

My door slams open, a frantic looking Alex standing there. "Hello?" "L. EMERGENCY. NATSU SAID HE IS GOING TO PICK ME UP IN 10 MINUTES. LUCY. WHERE IS MY NEW SCARF? WHERE'S THE NEW SHOES? ARE MY NAILS OKAY? I DECIDED ON FAKE NAILS. ARE THEY TOO LONG? WHAT IF I ACCIDENTALLY SCRATCH NAT-"

I stare at my sister amused, raising my eyebrow. "Okay, one. Your scarf is in the shopping bags. Two. The shoes are there as well. Your nails are fine, they're not too long or too short, okay? Calm down. I'll get ready and then start on breakfast."

"Oh I'm not having breakfast." I frown at her, crossing my arms. "Why not?" "Do you really think a model like me has time to eat _breakfast_? Hell no. That will ruin my body figure, I'll just get a sandwich at school."

I sigh, waving my sister off as she wouldn't listen to me if I argued back anyway. I decide to put a little makeup on, only some mascara and concealer because girl, those bags were horrid.

I put on all my clothing, my clothing 2 sizes too big, fake glasses covering my eyes. I decide to leave my hair down, back combing it a little at the top. "LUCY I THINK HE'S HERE. ANSWER THE DOOR! NO. WAIT. DON'T, HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE."

I hear loud shuffling and the door opening. "Hey babe!" "Natsu baby!" I cringe, putting my headphones in, blurring out their kissing noises with some random bands.

The door shuts, allowing me to leave my room and start on my breakfast. I decide on just having cereal, as we haven't gone shopping yet. "Oh, Lucy! You should've let me do that!" Our maid, Bri, walks in. "Don't be silly, Bri. It was only some cereal."

She smiles at me, cleaning up all the mess. "You better get off to school or you'll be late. Here's your bag, and Alex's. She forgot hers. I know you probably won't be able to give it to her, try putting it in her locker or something. Now shoo!" She pushes me slightly out the door, smiling at me.

I smile back, grabbing my bike and riding to school. I quickly jump off, walking to the bike storage part of the school, locking it up. I look at my phone, seeing that I have a couple of minutes to spare. I spot Mirajane, someone who I know is one of Alex's friends.

Timidly, I walk over to her, tapping her on the shoulder. She turns, beaming at me. "Hello? Are you lost or something?" I shake my head, looking down. "N-No... Uh... I-I found this on my way to school, and it says it belongs to Alex Heartia? I think you know her.."

Her smile soon turns into a grin as she pulls me into a hug, near enough jumping. "Thank you! I know that she was worrying all about whether she'd find it or not." Natsu and Alex begin walking over with their whole group.

My eyes widen as I turn. "I should get going.." Mira immediately grabs my hand, pulling me over to them. "Don't be silly. Hey guys! This is..." I look down, my bangs covering my eyes. "Lucy.." "This is Lucy! She found your bag on the way to school Alex! She's so nice, you should thank her."

I look up to see a glare on Alex's face as she looks at me, her eyes narrowing. I gulp, but she hides her glare with a nice smile, putting on a show for her friends. "Thank you Lucy, so so so much!" She walks over to me, lightly pulling me into a hug. I hug back, hearing her whisper into my ear. "Don't come near me in school again, or I will be mad."

My face pales as I fake a smile, turning and walking away. Today will be an adventure I bet.

I go into my first lesson, English, sitting in the seat in the corner, away from everyone else. Pulling out my phone, I start to play some random apps. "Hey, you're that girl from earlier." I look up to see Levy, one of Alex's good friends.

I nod, looking back down. I can't talk to her, Alex will literally kill me. She takes the seat next to me, leaning over to look at what I'm doing. "Dragon City! Nice. I started playing that, but then I ran out of gems and my parents wouldn't let me buy anymore."

I smile slightly at her, awkwardly collecting more stuff. "Holy cow, how do you have so many? Is your family rich or something?" My eyes widen and I frantically try to think of an excuse. "N-No! Uh.. Alex bought me some for finding her bag..?"

Levy nods in understanding, "I see." Gildarts walks in, immediately spotting that I was still wearing baggy clothing and fake glasses. He sighs, shaking his head slightly, "Okay, today class we will be working on group projects about... people who hide their identity." Gildarts turns, smirking at me. "You will be working with who is sat next to you."

"This will be fun, aye Lu-chan? Is it okay if I call you that?" "Sure..." "Do you want me to come round your house tonight?" My eyes widen as I stare at Levy, looking at her like she's crazy. "Can we just go round your house..?" She looks confused, but she agrees anyway.

"I don't have any work set for us for the next couple of weeks, all I need you to do is work on your projects. This lesson, you can use your phones to do some research." Levy grabs some paper and pulls a pen and her phone out her bag.

She frowns at it, "I've ran out of data... Have you got any?" I nod, opening up safari. "No offence, Lu-chan. But you look like you don't have much money...how do you have an iPhone?" My face pales again as I try to think of an excuse. "I-It was my aunt's but she got a new one so I got this."

"But it's the latest iPhone why would she get a new one?"

"Uh.. she wanted a different colour?"

Levy laughs slightly, smiling. "Ah, that sounds like something Alex's aunt would do!" I smile slightly, "So..what do I search for?" "First search for reasons of why people would pretend to be someone else, or hide their identity."

I search it up, clicking on the first link, showing her the phone so she can write it all down. "Can you see without your glasses? Wait.. that's a stupid question, considering you always wear them Lu-chan. Can I try them on?"

I try to think of an excuse but she pulls them off, putting them on. "Nothing seems different.." "O-OH my eyes aren't that bad, I only have level one or two eyesight, it's not that bad." She nods, handing them back to me.

I put them on, seeing that she wrote down what was on the site. "Um, what else should we do?" "Let's just continue it when we get to mine later. Give me your phone." I give it to her, seeing her typing before she gives it back to me. "I put my number in and texted myself. I'll text you my address later, meet me at 5, okay?"

I nod and she sits on her phone, texting people. I sigh and decide to go back on Dragon City, waiting for the bell. When it rings, I sling my bag over my shoulder, heading to my next lesson.

I head the long way, having done this for the past 4 years just to avoid Alex and her friends. I arrive just before the bell goes, sitting in the only seat available, next to Gray. I internally groan, not wanting to be with anymore of Alex's friends.

"Hey! Aren't you that girl from earlier?" I shyly nod, looking away. I spot Juvia glaring at me, having to sit next to Gajeel. Oh no. "You seem pretty cool, Levy told us that you guys were partners in English. That seems pretty rad." I grit my teeth, just nodding.

"You seem pretty quiet, how come?" I shrug, pulling the piece of paper that Jellal was handing out; writing my name on it. "Lucy Heartfilia..hm.. Nice name. My names Gray by the way." I jump, not knowing that Gray was so close to me. "Your last names kinda like Alex's. I mean, hers has heart in it too. But hers is Heartia, not Heartfilia."

Gray continues to non-stop rant, Juvia giving me death glares while Erza and Jellal watch from the back, raising their eyebrows. "Do you hang out with anyone at lunch? Maybe you could hang out with us." I look at Gray, eyes wide, as well as my mouth. "No-no-no-no-no! I-I hang out in the library, I have for 4 years, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Wow I actually made you talk." He smirks at me, grinning. "Can I copy your work?" I stare back at him, dumbstruck. "What?" "...Can I copy your work? You're like really good at Maths, I don't understand it at all. I usually sit next to Juvia but they made us move because we used to kiss but I mean I was only thanking her for helping me with the work I don't see what the problem was-"

"Mr Fullbuster may you please be quiet or I may have to report you to the head master."

Gray pouts, crossing his arms. "I was only talking to Lucy. Can't I make friends around here? Oh. Wait. School is the time for learning and only learning. Anything other than learning isn't tolerant is it Mr. Yajima?"

"If I'm being honest, I prefer cooking myself and would rather be a chef. But life doesn't work like that, okay? You can talk after you've done all your work." Gray sighs, grabbing my sheet and copying from it which Yajima doesn't do anything about.

"I've done it all, can I talk now?" Yajima waves him off, typing away on the computer. "Whatever." "So where abouts do you live Lucy?" I quickly try to think of an excuse. "Uh... It's probably by Alex since I found her bag this morning...?"

"So you live in the rich part of the city?"

"Yeah...?"

"Nice.. Uh... I just... you wouldn't think that because uh..."

"Of the way I look?"

"Well..uh..yeah."

"I only live there because of my parents."

"Who's your parents?"

"They're friends with the Heartia company.."

"Cooool! So you and Alex knew each other before?"

"Kind of..."

"Nice."

Juvia waltzed over, sitting in Grays lap before giving him a massive kiss, glaring at me while she does it. "I did the work and came to see you Gray-sama." "Oh hey baby." Gray and Juvia continue to make out and talk as I just randomly draw on the back of my sheet.

"Woah you're a really good drawer!" I look down at what I've drawn, seeing a pretty good eye with a tear drop falling down. Am I a good drawer? "Do you take art?" I nod, I was actually lucky to take art. Alex wanted to, and because of that I wasn't allowed to but after arrangements made, they made sure we weren't in the same class.

"Alex takes art too!" I nod again, acting as if I hadn't already known that. "Maybe you're in the same class." Once again, I act like I don't know that I won't be. "Maybe..."

The bell rings, telling us that it's break time. I get up, grabbing my bag. "It's raining outside, Gray-sama!" "Damn it I forgot my jacket!" "Don't worry I've got it." Juvia pulls a Jersey from her bag, handing it to Gray.

He puts it on, Juvia wearing a typical blue long coat with a fluffy hood, all the girls in their group have one. They walk out, holding hands, leaving me all alone. I shrug, heading to the Library. I decide to read something different, going to the manga section. I see one called Fairy Tail and start to read it.

 _(note: this part has been edited 06/09/16)_

There's a blonde main character who ends up going on adventures and joining a 'guild', the main girl's name is never mentioned yet everyone elses is. I close the book and look at the cover, running my hands over the logo.

Standing up I put it back on the shelf, huffing. "Fairies don't even have tails." Walking towards the door I bow at Laki and walk out, "Lucy, wait!" I turn and look at her questioningly, "Uh... Natsu and everyone else is still outside I think, you should hurry out."

I smile at her and head outside. That's what I like about Laki, all the teachers of course know about the deal me and Alex have, but they try to make us talk and hang out together, but Laki completely understands and tries to help me stay away from the group as much as possible.

I walk out the library, looking left and right before heading down the corridor. "Hey Lucy! Fancy seeing you here!" I cringe, freezing. Gray. I turn slowly, faking a smile at him. "Hey..." I see the rest of the group standing behind him, making me slightly scared.

Natsu goes to walk up to me but Alex immediately grabs him, obviously giving some random excuse and dragging him away, turning around to glare at me. "Where were you heading?" I awkwardly adjust my bag on my shoulder, wobbling on the spot. "Just to my next lesson..."

"Next lessons options innit?" Gray turns to Mira, raising his eyebrow. "Yeah, double lesson." Gray nods again, turning back to face me. "What's your next lesson then?"

"Uh..."

"Art?"

"Gray-sama, Alex doesn't have art next."

"True.."

"I have music..."

"No way you do music?!"

I give a small smile, nodding. "ALL HERE WHO DO MUSIC, RAISE YOUR HAND." I give Mirajane a weird look, awkwardly raising my hand. Gray, Mirajane, Gajeel and Natsu who's walking back over raise their hands.

"What we talkin' 'bout?" Natsu tags a swig from his drink, one arm around Alex's waist. "Just about subjects and stuff." Alex speaks up, scrunching up her nose. "Ew, boring." Gray shrugs, taking a hold of Juvia's hand. "Shall we head to music guys?"

Alex starts whispering to Natsu, pouting. "I dunno..." Everyone else continues to talk, not paying attention to Alex and Natsu whispering. "Come on, for me babe?" Natsu bites his lip before nodding. "Imma just go the bathroom see you in Music." Alex and Natsu begin walking off, Gajeel speaking up. "Going to the bathroom together?" Natsu turns, winking.

Everyone laughs and begins to walk towards Music, as I awkwardly walk behind them. "So, Lucy. How come I never really saw you around school before?" Mirajane walks slower, walking beside me, Laxus deciding to go and talk to Gajeel. "I liked to keep quiet, you probably just never noticed me. I was here though, I actually hung out with Alex in the first year.."

My eyes widen, and I realise I just said something I shouldn't of. Everyone turns, staring at me. "Alex hung out with you? What, why?" Jellal speaks up, one hand on his hip. "Uh... Our parents were friends so we hung out, but she eventually hung out with you guys..." Everyone nods, understanding but Erza stares back at me, scrunching up her eyebrows.

 **Word Count: 3442**

 **Part one of Day one of school!**

 **Please comment if you enjoy, it helps me continue writing c:**

 **I love you all 3**

 **Have a great day!**

 **-Cookie**


	2. Chapter 2

**My eyes widen, and I realise I just said something I shouldn't of. Everyone turns, staring at me. "Alex hung out with you? What, why?" Jellal speaks up, one hand on his hip. "Uh... Our parents were friends so we hung out, but she eventually hung out with you guys..." Everyone nods, understanding but Erza stares back at me, scrunching up her eyebrows.**

 **Lucy's POV**

I awkwardly smile, walking towards Music again with everyone, Erza occasionally glancing in my direction. I shrug it off, trying to ignore her looks.

We arrive at Music, all heading into the classroom together. "Oi, dickhead, get out the way!" Natsu growls, trying to get in at the same time as Gajeel. I watch them, concerned. "Maybe you should go help Gray.."

"Na, they're alright."

"Are you su-"

"He said it's alright, so it is." Juvia interrupts, glaring at me. I smile back, trying to be friendly. "Okay, I was just asking, I'm not used to this." "And you never should be..." Juvia mumbles, pushing Gajeel into the classroom, making Natsu annoyed.

"Hey! I was so close to winning the bet, for fucks sake Juvia!"

Juvia glares back, hand on hip. "I don't care, it was annoying as hell, maybe next time you should just hurry up and head into the classroom quickly."

Natsu huffs, sitting in the seat closest to the door. I'm guessing he just didn't want to fight with Juvia, he usually fights with everyone. All the others say goodbye and head to their own classrooms.

Not sure where to sit, I decide to be with Mirajane, all of the group sat at the back row, people giving me looks when they walk in.

 _"A new fairy?"_

 _"Looks like it..."_

 _"She's ugly af tho what the hell?"_

 _"So fat."_

 _"Those glasses are way to big for her."_

 _"Disgusting."_

I sigh, ignoring everyone and decide to chat with Mira about something that we clearly have in common, Music.

"Ive done a couple of gigs, meeting people like Mermaid Hill, Lamia Scale, people like that."

"Woah, seriously?"

"Yup, but my main job is a model. Me, Erza, Lisanna and Alex are all models. It's usually for Hearts Crust, that company. But Sorcerer Magazine brings out some of the issues and makes them popular, a big help! We actually get payed a lot, it's not an exact number, it honestly depends on how much work you've done."

"That's so cool!"

"Maybe you could join at some point Lucy!"

"M-me?"

"Yeah! You may not have a perfect body, but there are a lot of plus sized models! They're just as beautiful. I won't force you, but if you ever need money you could work there!" I continue to smile, a little shocked at the fact that she mentioned plus sized models, but then I remember my oversized clothing.

"I was thinking of working at the local Starbucks, it's not far from my house, it's a lot less trouble, really..."

"But will you get payed as much? You look like you could need the money! And of course I'll lend you some, as a friend, but there's no way I'd be able to do that every month, I mean I could loan from my-"

"No! Mirajane, I'm fine on money, really! You don't need to give me any!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Mira I'm about 200% sure, honestly."

"Okay..."

We sit in silence for a moment before she speaks up again, "But honestly, If you need anything or anyone I'm here I-"

"Mira, honestly, I am completely fine."

She pouts, pulling her own personal microphone out of her bag, as do I. She has a silver beaded one, whereas I have a pink one. Yes, pink. Alex doesn't know, so it's fine otherwise she would've complained that I was using her favourite colour and forced me to get blue.

Natsu pulls out drum sticks, Gray pulling out a pick to use for his guitar as does Gajeel. Juvia sits there, I'm guessing she plays something that doesn't need anything extra with it. The teacher tells us to go into an extra music room and play something that we would later perform.

Thinking about what I should do, I sit down, scrolling through my phone. "Lucy you should join us!" Mira grins as I look up, seeing the whole group there with different expressions. Mira and Gray looking extremely happy, Juvia looking jealous and glaring at me, Gajeel not caring at all and Natsu just looking confused.

"Uh...sure?" Mira grabs my hand, dragging me into their music room. They have their own one with the fairy tail logo on it, their band name _'Rising Fairies'_ on the door. Alex is going to kill me when she knows that I'm hanging out with her friends more and more, but I want this year to be different anyway, I don't want to go by her rules.

They set up everything, Mira handing me the lyrics of the song we're going to be doing. 'Kelly Clarkson - Stronger' Mira tells me that we'll be singing different parts, sometimes together. I look around, seeing that Juvia plays the piano.

Everyone starts playing. I place the lyrics on a music stand and get ready, having to sing first.

 **Lucy:** _You know the bed feels warmer_

 _Sleeping here alone_

 _You know I dream in colour_

 _And do the things I want_

 **Mira:** _You think you got the best of me_

 _Think you've had the last laugh_

 _Bet you think that everything good is gone_

 _Think you left me broken down_

 _Think that I'd come running back_

 _Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

 **Both:** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 **Lucy:** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 **Both:** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 **Mira:** _You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

 _They told you I was moving on over you_

 **Lucy:** _You didn't think that I'd come back_

 _I'd come back swinging_

 _You try to break me, but you see_

 **Both:** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 **Lucy:** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

 _Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

 _Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

 _You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

 **Mira:** _In the end..._

 **Both:** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 **Mira:** _When I'm alone_

We all finish singing, everyone gaping at me. "Woah, you really hit those high notes!" Gray gapes at me, grinning. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Natsu shouts, smacking his sticks on his drums. "I actually agree with him for once." Gajeel puts down his guitar, smiling.

Juvia just stares at me with wide eyes, not saying anything. I don't know what her problem is. "LETS SING ANOTHER SONG!" We play a few more songs, deciding on doing the first one for the performance.

The teacher said that it was good, and that we have to perform it in the next assembly. Which is tomorrow. And Alex will be there. And. Everyone. Who. Has. Ever. Seen. Me.

The bell rings and I go to head out, Mira grabbing me. "Hang out with us!" "Like I said to Gray I hang out in the-" "Library, I know. But please! Just this once! Pleaseeee~" Mira gives me puppy eyes, making Gray laugh. "Can't resist the puppy eyes."

I smile, agreeing. Why not? Alex can't do anything since all of her friends are there and she wouldn't try anything. We all walk to where they usually hang out, on the roof top. I sit with Mira, being closest to her. I am close to Gray, but he's a guy, and he'll hang out with the guys more.

"ALEX!" Mira stands up, giving her a big hug, "This is Lucy, from earlier, I invited her to hang out with us, she's really cool." Alex fakes a smile at me, "Hello Lucy-chan~" I fake a smile back, saying hi. I decide to start talking to Levy about books.

"Have you ever read "Marked"?" I shake my head, scrolling through my phone. "I love it! It's about a girl joining a vampire academy, being forced to, and she goes through teenage things such as love and friendship and bitches and stuff!" I nod, scrolling again. "Do you wanna borrow it?" I look up, smiling at Levy, "Sure it seems cool."

Levy pulls it out her bag, handing it to me. "Thank you Levy-chan." "You're very welcome Lu-chan!" We grin at each other, talking more about books, Alex glaring at me when no one else is looking.

The lunch break ends, as we all head back to our own classes, us all having Science. This time, no one was in my class and I was glad to finally be able to be alone. I sit near the back as I'm not very good at Science, adjusting my glasses.

A girl with curly blonde hair sits next to me, wearing a massive poofy skirt. "Hello! I'm Michelle!" I turn to her, smiling. "I'm Lucy." She grins, hugging me at my side. "Can we be friends?" I shrug, nodding.

Class starts and it's pretty boring. The only thing keeping me from falling asleep being Michelle trying to help me with my work, in the end just taking my book and writing for me. I don't know why I'm becoming so lazy with my school work, probably the fact that I'm hanging out with the popular group.

The class is over pretty quick, us all getting sent home early as it's the first day back. Levy texts me her address, reminding me that I'm heading to hers later at 5. I head home quickly, getting inside the house before any of Alex's friends see me.

I head into my bedroom, shutting the door. I look through my wardrobe, trying to find oversized clothing. I decide on a tank top with a oversized fluffy jumper over the top. I wear leggings and ugg boots.

I shrug, deciding to put on a little more makeup. I add some blush and eyeliner, smiling at myself. My phone beeps, telling me that I've got a text.

 **Levy-chan:** Should I pick you up?

Panic floods over me and I try to think of something to say.

 **Lu-chan:** I'll just get the bus

 **Levy-chan:** The _bus_? With all those disgusting germs and everything? Don't be absurd. I'll pick you up, where do you live?

 **Lu-chan:** No, please Levy-chan!

 **Levy-chan:** T.T I don't see what the big problem is.

 **Lu-chan:** It's just embarrassing where I live okay? Can you pick me up at the Starbucks in Strawberry Street in 10?

 **Levy-chan:** Of course, I'll send a limo now.

I roll my eyes at the 'limo' part. I'm going somewhere only about 2 blocks away and she wants to use a limo. I shrug, packing my bag with everything that could be used and place my hair in a tight ponytail on my head.

Alex walks in, raising her eyebrow at me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"My friends."

"Who...exactly?"

"Michelle...?"

Alex sighs, leaning against the door. "Cut the crap Lucy, I've heard that you're going round Levy's?"

"Well..uh..yeah.."

"You're not going."

"What?! Why?" I frown at Alex, looking at her like she's crazy.

"She's _my_ friend. Not _yours_. I don't see why you're suddenly trying to fit in with them! If I hadn't of forgotten my bag they wouldn't of know you had existed and would probably be calling you fat in the corridors! Because, well, you are!"

I gasp at her word, tears lightly making their way onto my face. "No, I just wear oversized clothing."

"And even without that you're fat Lucy. Stop trying to hang out with my friends or else I will throw you out on the streets and tell mum and dad that you stormed out and get them to cut your phone contract. I'll spread lies around the school, you know I have that ability.

"And I'll tell everyone about how you lied to them about us being related and pretended to be poor for _attention_."

"I'm not doing it for attention! You know I can't because of yo-"

"I don't care. But they will. Cancel now."

Tears are streaming down my face as I shakily get my phone out, texting Levy.

 **Lu-chan:** Sdorry I cant make iut Im having famuly problems.

 **Levy-chan:** Aw :( Okay... You alright?

I go to type out a reply but Alex snatches the phone. "I'll have this."

 **Levy-chan has been renamed to 'Levy'**

 **Lu-chan:** Perfectly fine, don't ask again.

 **Levy:** o.o Okay, sorry...

 **Lu-chan:** Don't apologise to me.

 **Levy:** Alright..?

Alex throws the phone at the floor, smashing it. "Oops."

"I'll just buy a new one.."

Alex grins at me, smirking. "Aw, but you don't have any money Lucy? I get all the family funds.. Poor you.. You'll just have to deal with it." She walks out, proud with herself. "Oh, and, L? Natsu's coming round later so I'm locking you in your room. Hope you don't mind." And with that she walks off, smirking.

 **Word Count: 2270**

 **Happy with this chapter! Comment who's your least favourite character at the moment, I can kinda guess who it will be xD There's a reason why Alex is like that, give her a chance! c:**

 **Kinda upsetting that Lucy won't be hanging out with the Fairies anytime soon :c But don't worry it won't be for long!**

 **Thank you for all your support 3**

 **-Cookie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

Slowly getting off the floor, I pick up my smashed phone, wiping my tears away with my free hand. The screen's completely smashed, a black blob over 3/4 of the screen. I grit my teeth, placing it on my desk as I see myself in the mirror.

My makeup is all over my face, my eyes still watery. Sweat is all over my body and I shake my head as Alex busts back into the room. "OKAY SO NATSU WANTS TO CHECK OUT ALL THE ROOMS IN THE HOUSE, AND THAT WILL INCLUDE YOURS SO I CAN'T LOCK YOU IN HERE." Alex shoves a maid outfit at me making me gape.

"Y-You want me to put this on?" She glares at me. "YES." She shoves me into my bathroom, "PUT IT ON NOW." I go look at the pile of clothing she gave me, scoffing at the slutty maid dress. I put it on and it comes halfway over my butt. I cringe, pulling the stockings on and the clean dolly shoes. Tying my hair in a bun I let pieces fall down as I put the cute headband on my head.

Alex comes in the room, grabbing my wrist and dragging me downstairs and making me put on gloves. "Do the dishes." My mouth opens wide and I give her a look of disbelief. "Wha-" "DO. THE. DISHES. MAID." I scoff at her before picking up the sponge and wiping some of the dirty dishes. "Don't we have a dishwasher?" "It conveniently broke down, won't be fixed till next month. Sorry, hun."

"Month?! Don't the Heartfilia's have like top priority?" Alex coughed, giving me a disgusted look. "The _Heartia'_ s do. Not the heartfilia's." The doorbell rings and Alex immediately gets up, answering the door. "NATSU. BABY!"

Natsu grins at Alex, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a massive kiss causing me to gag. Only because I wish it was me he was kissing. Wait what? I shrug off my own thoughts, scrubbing more dishes. "Sorry I took so long to answer the door~" The hell she answered straight away? "I was telling the new maid the rules of the house."

I grit my teeth, trying not to get mad at her words. "Cool." I roll my eyes at the amazing conversation they're having. "Shall we go check out the rooms then?" "Of course baby, you and your sister will love it here while your parents are away." My eyes widen and I drop a plate, luckily it floats in the water and slowly sinks to the bottom as I start to shake.

Sharing a house. With Natsu. And his sister. What?! Alex turns around to me, telling me to next dust the house and sort out the CD and DVD collection in an hour. We live in a mansion and our parents stock up on discs to later sell. No way can I do that in an hour. "Woah she must be a good maid if she can do that in an hour that's probably why you hired her." Natsu gapes at the short time, being dragged upstairs by Alex. "It's the challenge I give all my workers." I scoff, she's never given orders to a maid before.

Her and Natsu continue to talk and I hear them go into my room. "This will be Wendy's." "But it looks like it's being used...?" Alex panics, trying to think of an answer. "Just that stupid maid don't worry she can have a room on the floor above." Natsu grins, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You're so kind giving your maid a huge room like this." Alex grins, turning around and pecking him on the lips. "I know." They continue to make love sick compliments at each other as I drown it out, starting to arrange the discs. Bri walks in, surprised to see me in a maid costume similar to hers but more showy. She dusts the house for me, doing the rest of the dishes in a matter of half an hour. Wow. We really do hire the best maids. "I'll start making food now, okay?" I nod, starting on the H section of the DVDs. I'm not going to finish this.

When an hour passes I've gotten through most of the discs and I'm on the Y section. Alex comes downstairs, a pure look of disgust at the fact that I hadn't finished. "Calm down Alex-sama, she did most of it. She dusted the house and cleaned the dishes, she's almost done." Alex grits her teeth, near enough growly at Bri. "How dare you speak back to me? I could get you fired in an instant!" I speak up, a wave of confidence washing over me, "Actually mama and papa have control over that." Alex turns, walking over and grabbing my hair. "That's Mr and Mrs Heartia to you." She pulls my hair, making me let out a scream. "Isn't it, maid?" "My name is Lu-" Tug. A hard tug. "ISN'T IT. MAID?!" Tears escape from my eyes as my breathing quickens. "Y-yes.." "Yes what?" "Yes... Alex-sama..."

Alex smirks at me, a devilish grin. "Good." She pulls her hand out my hair just in time as Natsu bolts down the stairs, rushing into the kitchen. "Baby it soundest like you were screaming! Are you okay?" He pulls her closer, nuzzling his nose with her as she wraps her arms around him, purring. "Much better now that you're here." She jumps, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Let's go to the bedroom." She whispers to him, yet loud enough for me to hear. They run off upstairs, leaving me on the floor, disgusted.

Once Bri helped me up, I headed into my room to clean myself up and get out of this uniform. I walk into the room, not realising Natsu was there and I lift up my leg to pull my stocking off, stopping when I look up seeing Natsu staring at me, eyes wide as he gets a clear view of my panties. I go to scream but Natsu walks over, placing a hand over my mouth. "Shh!" He closes the door, pressing me against it. "What are you doing in here?!" "This is my room, what are you doing in here?"

That's when he looks me up and down, noting the maid costume and her gapes. "Oh the maid..." I stare at him and he stares back. "I did get a nice view though." He smirks causing me to slap him, making him grin more. I go to walk to the bathroom but he places his hands on either side of my head, leaning into my ear. As he whispers I feel his hot breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine. "I won't tell about what I saw if you do something for me..." I stare at him, eyes wide while panting. "W-what's that?" He smirks and licks his lip, leaning in for a kiss. I lean back, trying to get away but he gets closer and closer. Just as he goes to kiss me a meow interrupts us. I look down, seeing a cat staring at us. "For god sake happy why did you follow me?!"

That cat just meows back making Natsu put his hands down and sigh, picking up the cat before looking back at me. "This isn't over." I blush and Alex walks in, glaring at me. "Did you finish the discs?" "Yes, Alex-sama.." I turn around, glaring at her which Natsu can't see. She narrows her eyes at me before looking and seeing Natsu there. She looks at my blushing face and at Natsu grinning. "What happened in here?" Natsu stares at her, slightly shocked. "Nothing happened, she just showed me some of the room, didn't you...?" "Lu-" "Her name is Jessica." "She looked like she was about to say something?"

I just stare at him, trying to think of something. "Oh, I was going to say...lucifer...? Ha..ha..yeah.." Alex glares at me, grabbing Natsu's hand and dragging him out the room. I sigh and close the door, leaning on it and dragging myself down before I sit on the floor. I pull my legs towards my chest and wrap my arms around myself, letting tears out again. "What did I do to deserve this?" My phone beeps and I look up, sniffling. I grab it and just about make out a text from my mother.

 **Mama:** Me and your father will be home in a week baby girl.

I smile and reply that I'm so happy before walking out and to Alex. "Ma- Mrs... _Heartia_. Said that she will be home in a week." I almost smirk at her shocked face. Natsu puts his arm of Alex's shoulder, grinning. "That's great! Mornings will be so lively.~ They know I'm staying here, right?" Alex nervously sweats, smiling. "Of course!" I walk out and head downstairs, forgetting about the stupid maid outfit and put down the plates and cutlery, as well as the table dressing. Bri calls for Alex and Natsu, placing the food on the table. I sit down and take my knife and fork, waiting for the two of them arrive. "Oh, cool! You're eating with us too Jess?" I smile slightly, nodding. "It's Jessica." Alex speaks up, giving me a straight face look. "But Jess sounds nicer." Alex sighs, shrugging. "Call her whatever you want."

We all start eating, Natsu eating like a maniac and eating three quarters of our food. When we're all finished Bri goes to clean everything up but Alex holds up her hand, telling her to stop. "You can do that Jessica." "Isn't that a little harsh baby? She just dusted the whole house, cleaned the dishes and the sorted out the discs.." Alex crosses her arms, sighing "It's not too harsh, it's her expense for living here." I look down, cleaning up everything and put it all away when it's clean and dried. I head into my room again, seeing everything in boxes. I look around confused and Alex walks in, smirking. "This will now be Wendy's room, you'll have another room." "What one?" She stares at me, grinning. I stare confused as she speaks up "The attic." I gape, eyes wide. "The _attic_?" "Yes. Got a problem?"

I glare, "Of course I've got a fucking problem Alex I can't live there!" "Why not?" "How about you try and live there then?" "No way, that's no place for a princess." I stare at her, mouth wide open, letting out a laugh. "A princess? Ha. Wow." She glares, trying to slap me which I dodge. "I am a princess. Why? Because Natsu is related to the king Igneel, a dragneel. And we'll be engaged when we're old enough, we already have a promise ring. Therefore, I am a princess, you got that?" I smirk, "Doesn't that make me a princess too, being your twin?" She glares, slapping me and I put my hand on my cheek, gritting my teeth. "You're not related to me. My 'twin' wouldn't wear something so slutty." I glare, shouting at her. "You picked it out for me?!" "I DONT CARE LUCY HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE MOUTH AND MOVE UPSTAIRS BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT ON THE STREETS." We shout at each other before she drags me upstairs, moving all the boxes and locking me in the attic with disgusting rotting walls and dust everywhere.

I clean everything up, annoyed. I decide that I'll get some paint tomorrow and paint it, at least make it lively. Alex puts something through a little hole in the door. "Here's your new phone." I grin, "Thank you!" However, I take it seeing one of those old nokia's with the keypad. "You're kidding." "No I'm not, be glad you have a phone." "This probably costed like 10 pounds?!" She sighs, waving her hand and walking off. I sigh and go onto my bed, having a new one. It has a really bad thin mattress and I can feel the bars of the bed, making me cringe. I shrug it off and fall asleep in the maid outfit, not caring anymore.

 **Word Count: 2029**

 **I was thinking of maybe making this a mature fanfiction but I'm not sure, it's all up to what the viewers want. Comment whether you want it to stay as it is, just a fluffy kind of one or whether you want it to be mature.**

 **I hate Alex too, don't worry guys. Also comment NaLu or AlSu?**

 **Current shoutouts:**

 _Story favourites:_

 **Jewel232 . music - lover**

 **NALU4LYFE**

 **Natsu FireDragon Dragneel**

 **Storm Fullbuster**

 **flamefairyx777**

 **luchaniam**

 **sohaibalove14**

 **Trollala.X**

 _Story Followers:_

 **Ange1ofD3m0ns**

 **Jewel232 . music - lover**

 **Lizz Cold 790**

 **NALU4LYFE**

 **Storm Fullbuster**

 **celestial-fire-keys**

 **coolkfc10**

 **hotstar2926**

 **luchaniam**

 **sohaibalove14**

 _Story Reviews:_

 **flamefairyx777**

 **Jewel232 . music - lover**

 **Trollala.X**

 _There was a_ **guest** _who had a funny comment :(_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

I wake up, still in the maid outfit. Sighing, I crawl out of bed stretching as my back clicks. The bed's extremely uncomfortable and I was tossing and turning all night. Seeing that there's no bathroom here I grab my school uniform, hair brush, anything I'll need and head downstairs.

As I'm walking in the bathroom I see Natsu walk out his room shirtless, wiping his eyes. Panic floods over me and I quickly run into the bathroom, shutting the door. "Huh? Is that you in there Wendy?" "M-mhm!" "A'ight. Don't take too long." I sigh and take a quick shower, blow drying my hair while brushing it and changing into my uniform.

I slightly open the door, peeking out to see if Natsu's there. He's not so I quickly rush out and downstairs to make some breakfast. Natsu comes down, still sleepy and I turn, not letting him see my face. He walks over, wrapping his arms round my waist making me turn bright red. "Wha-wha-wha..." "Morning Alex baby." He nuzzles into my neck and I freeze. He thinks I'm Alex. I hear Alex walking downstairs and I panic immediately pulling his hands off me which he looks at me confused before he sees Alex at the doorway and looks at both of us in confusion. Natsu points at me, yawning. "She looks like you."

Alex goes quiet, glaring at me. Natsu then takes in what I'm wearing, looking even more confused. "Wait, aren't you the maid? Why are you in a school uniform? Aren't you too young to be a maid?" "She's coming back a couple years 'cause she's too stupid to pass her exams first try." Natsu gives Alex a look, "Don't be mean." Alex huffs, stealing my cheese on toast that I just made, quickly eating it before grabbing her bag and heading out with Natsu.

I sigh and remake it, keeping my head down as I head to school, I pull out my phone to look at my timetable before I realise that I only had the nokia which I left at home. I groan and head to the office, waiting in line. "What do you need sweetie?" I look up, seeing Laki. "Um.. I don't know what lesson I have.." I explain that I broke my phone and she prints a copy out for me, smiling. "If you have any problems please go to Master Makarov." I nod, contemplating whether to go or not. I look down and see that my first lesson is assembly. "Lucy!" Gray calls and I walk through the office, running into Makarov's office and shutting the door quickly.

"Come and sit child, I've been expecting you." I nod and slowly walk over to the chair in front of his desk, sitting down. "Why have you been expecting me?" I feel comfortable being alone with only the head teacher, knowing that I won't be hurt in any way. "I am very observant around my school. And I happen to know that you and Alex are sisters - the faculty know and are quite alarmed by the large amount of threats she's threatened you with. Tell me child, is everything okay at home?"

I nervously look around the room, seeing awards and the school insignia around occasionally. "Uh.." "I shall take that as a no by the bruised wrists." I look down, gaping at the black and blue bruises along my wrists. "I have an idea." "P-Please don't call my parents.." I stare at him with wide eyes and he just smiles back. "Lucy, I wouldn't do anything that you weren't comfortable with. What I was going to say.." He leans in, grinning. "Was that you have assembly first, yes?" "Yeah.." "You were going to perform with Rising Fairies?" I nod again, not knowing what he was going to say.

"Okay, you should still perform with them." "But-" "AND PERFORM YOUR OWN SOLO TO SHOW PEOPLE THAT YOU WON'T BE PUSHED AROUND!" I gape at him, not saying anything. "Well?" "What would I even perform..?" "A song that shows how you're feeling. It will surprise her friends and they'll want to know what's wrong, it's kind of publically calling Alex out but without saying her name, and within music."

I think about it and Gray knocks on the door, obviously with the rest of the band. "LUCY!~" "Think about it Lucy, I think it may help. It might make things worse, but I promise you we'll sort out your problem, okay? I just need you to do this to distract everyone while the staff think of stuff, okay? Be safe child." I nod and contemplate going out or not. Slowly, I open the door only to have Gray, Levy and Mirajane jump on me. "ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Natsu stares at me, deep in thought making me panic that he might figure out who I am.

"I-I'm fine. Really. Uh, let's go get ready for the performance?" Everyone walks ahead and I walk behind with Levy, looking away. "I'm sorry.." "For what?" "Those texts.." Levy grabs my arms, staring at me intensely. "That's completely fine Lu-chan. I know that wasn't you." "W-What?" "Are you being bullied?" I stare at her in shock, not knowing what to say. "What makes you think that Levy-chan?" "Lu-chan you have bruises and then that sudden text? I tried to text back but it said that it couldn't be delivered to you, why?" "Uh..my phone broke." "Who broke it?" I bite my lip, looking away. "Me..." She stares at me, sighing and walks along with me again.

"If you say so, but look, I'm your friend okay? You can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone I'm 200% sure, okay?" I open my mouth to reply but Juvia speaks up, crossing her arms and huffing. "Hurry up guys, we don't have all day okay?" We nod and rush for the hall, Levy sitting in the audience with Jellal, Erza, Laxus, Cana and some others of their friends. I grab my microphone which I left at school and sigh, trying not to panic. "Lucy we've got this okay?" I nod and Mirajane and we head on stage after being called on, the audience screaming, whispering when they see me. I look at Levy and she gives me a big thumbs up, Alex staring at me shocked, her face turning into a scowl. I'm dead...

The song starts to play and I sigh, beginning to sing the song. **(Song lyrics were in previous chapter. As well as linked on Wattpad. Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own it at all.)** My voice wavers slightly throughout the song but I manage to sing it, just about getting the high notes. I glance back over to Levy again, seeing the group pretty shocked. Alex seems to be getting madder. Mira nudges me and grins, singing to me. I smile and sing back at her, Gray sliding along the floor as he plays his guitar. Girls squeal and Juvia nearly stops playing from the excitement of her 'Gray-sama' looking cool.

I spin in a circle during singing and I see Natsu staring at me with an intense look. Sweat covering his whole body, no shirt on and his hair flying around, wet. I blush and look away, singing again. Levy looks at me and grins, knowing exactly what I'm blushing about as she caught me stare at him for a little bit. I blush and cheekily wink at her, laughing. Alex glares at me and a wave of confidence comes over again and I stick my tongue out, grinning. She looks fuming and I laugh, singing the chorus with Mira.

I see Gajeel and Levy staring at each other and I smirk, nudging Mira. She squeals but I luckily pull her microphone away, singing a little bit of her part. The rest of the band laugh slightly, and we finish the song, the hall screaming. We go to walk off stage and into the audience and Mr Gildarts grabs my arm, pulling me back. The others look back confused and Gildarts whispers to me. "You'll be performing soon. Can you play any instruments?" I nod and tell him I'll play guitar and sing. He pulls me off stage and behind the curtains. The band looks shocked and Makarov turns up, telling them to go to their seats. Everyone's shocked that Makarov is there, as he's the headmaster and he will be extremely busy.

"We have another person singing. Well, she's also in the band. Don't worry guys, she won't be leaving the band I just thought that her voice was extraordinary and I thought that it should be heard more. I hope you get what I'm saying. She'll be singing..." He turns around, opening the curtains slightly and whispers to me. "Stitches by Shawn Mendes." I whisper back, putting my guitar on with its strap. He nods, shutting the curtains and crossing his arms, saying the song. "WHO IS IT!?" Cana shouts from the audience, slightly drunk. As usual. I've never personally met her but she's cool, she's been round our house a couple times.

He smirks, pulling the curtains back. "LUCY HEARTFILIA!" I sigh and head over to the microphone stand on stage, standing in front of it. My pink microphone already on there. I don't look over at Alex's friends, not wanting to see their shocked expressions.

My music teacher nods at me and I start playing the guitar, playing the beginning twice to give me a little more time before I start singing. I sigh and begin to sing.

 _I thought that I'd been hurt before_

 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_

 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

I slowly close my eyes, sighing again and trying to put everything into the song. The audience begins to clap as I continue to sing.

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

 _Move on_

I sing a little more high pitched, still having my eyes closed as I don't want to see anyone. I play my guitar more fast, getting all the chords right.

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _Shaking, falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _Tripping over myself_

 _Aching, begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

I slow down again, opening my eyes this time to see everyones shocked expressions but Natsu begins to clap, causing everyone else to within the beat of the song.

 _Just like a moth drawn to a flame_

 _Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain_

 _Your bitter heart cold to the touch_

 _Now I'm gonna reap what I sow_

 _I'm left seeing red on my own_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

 _Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _Shaking, falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _Tripping over myself,_

 _Aching, begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

I stop singing, playing the guitar longer. People decide to cheer during the little break of me singing, I smile and sing.

 _Needle and the thread,_

 _Gotta get you out of my head_

 _Needle and the thread,_

 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread,_

 _Gotta get you out of my head_

 _Needle and the thread,_

 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread,_

 _Gotta get you out of my head_

 _Needle and the thread,_

 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread,_

 _Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head_

I become more high pitched again, backup singers singing other parts, just as high pitched as me.

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)_

 _Tripping over myself,_

 _Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _(And now that)_

 _I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _(And now that)_

 _I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

I finish the song and look up, seeing extremely surprised expressions. They all cheer and scream for me making me smile. Makarov walks up to me, making sure that no one else could hear him. "Well done child. I enjoyed it a lot. Do you feel more confident now?" I nod and smile at him, "Thank you master." "Don't worry child, this was all your doing."

I smile wider and go off stage again, heading to music to put my guitar back before heading back as Makarov does a speech. Levy pulls me with her and there's no seats left. "Em..Alex-chan can you sit on Natsu's lap?" I expect Alex to shout at her but she just beams, almost jumping onto him.

"Now, as I was saying.. I do not tolerate or expect bullying. You got that?" Alex looks at me before speaking up, "Who's being bullied Master?" Makarov sighs, rubbing his chin. "No one is. But I'm just telling you that I do not tolerate it." We all stand up and bow, "Dismissed."

I head to the bathroom, slightly throwing up from the fact that I actually went up and sang on stage. Twice. And I didn't pass out. Heading out the stall I wash my hands before someone grabs my head and slightly pushes it at the mirror. "Ow." I pull myself off and look behind me to see a smirking Alex.

"Why did you do that?" "Why did you sing on stage with my friends." "Makarov told me I had to." "Bullshit."

I sigh and head out the bathroom, ignoring her. "Lucy I'm not done talking to you." I turn, folding my arms and staring at her. "Then what the hell could you possibly want with me?" She looks slightly surprised that I spoke back but just glares.

"Look. They are my friends. You've always been the outcast, alright? You always will be. I was the popular one, you were the one in the shadows. Why are you suddenly trying to change that?" I shrug, looking away. "I don't want to be alone anymore Alex. For years I only had you and I was fine with that. But then you left me, what happened to you?"

Alex glares, putting her hand on her hip. "I didn't change Lucy, you did." "What?" "You suddenly became all sad. You wouldn't talk to anyone and if I tried to help you, you'd shout at me and call me words." I think but look at her. "That was the other way round." Alex slaps me again, making me sigh. "Why are you always slapping me?" "It's...fun...i guess?" She goes to do it again but I grab her arms and slightly push her back making her fall on the ground.

If anyone watched, it would've looked like she tried to hug me but I pushed her. I feel bad and a voice calls out. Frowning, I look up to see Natsu approaching with a pissed look on his face. "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?!"

 **Word Count: 2548**

 **Chapter numero quatro done! (Number Four)**

 **Alex wasn't as bad this chapter.**

 **Though I still hate her.**

 **Don't we all.**

 **Your comments just make me laugh.**

 **Someone guessed near enough a spoiler o-o**

 **Okaii so...**

 **Current shoutouts (sorry if I don't get everyone - is messing up and reviews aren't showing - I can only rely on current emails) :**

 _Current Story Reviews:_

 **Jewel232 . music - lover** _(THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS ON ALL 3 CHAPTERS SO FAR YOU'RE AMAZING)_

 **Meow-Chanx**

 **hotstar2926**

 **tkitty23**

 **Srae13**

 **Orange Keys**

 **flamefairyx777**

 **Ange1ofD3m0ns**

 **MysticalAngel27**

 _Current Story Favourites:_

 **Meow-Chanx**

 **tkitty23**

 **ImageDragons**

 **MysticalAngel27**

 _Current Story Followers / Followers of Me / Favouriters of Me:_

 **Meow-Chanx**

 **tkitty23**

 **ImageDragons**

 **Votes:**

 **Mature: 3**

 **Teen/Non-Mature: 1**

 **I wont reveal which one it will bet yet I'll decide if I ever come to a situation like that~**

 _ **-Cookie**_


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

Alex slaps me again, making me sigh. "Why are you always slapping me?" "It's...fun...i guess?" She goes to do it again but I grab her arms and slightly push her back making her fall on the ground.

If anyone watched, it would've looked like she tried to hug me but I pushed her. I feel bad and a voice calls out. Frowning, I look up to see Natsu approaching with a pissed look on his face. "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?!"

My eyes widen and I hide my face, trying not to let him see that it's me. "Who the fuck are you?!" I hide my face, gritting my teeth. Alex looks up and smirks at me; clearly enjoying this. "Em, I'm talking to you?" I ignore him again, backing away slightly.

"Fucking bitch.." He mumbles, running to Alex and crouching down to her and inspects her face. "You okay baby?" She nods and fakes tearing up, grabbing onto him. "I was so scared Natsu!~" "It's alright I'm here.." He rubs her back before he turns to me again, his pupils extremely small as he looks like he's about to hit me.

"You better get the crap out of here before I do something I regret." I nod, running off and nearly tripping over a couple of times. I run into the courtyard, tripping and landing into something. I look up to see who caught me, seeing blonde hair.

"What's a lady like you doing tripping up everywhere?" I blush and stand up, awkwardly brushing myself off. "Uh.." "You don't have to tell me, where were you headin'?" I shake my head, not knowing what to answer. "Not very talkative I see...hm..." A black haired one walks over, half of his hair covering his eye as he ties up the rest in a ponytail.

"Isn't this the girl from assembly?" Blondie looks at him before back at me again as he gasps. "YOU ARE! You're a good singer mate." He grins at me and in my peripheral vision I see Natsu and Alex walk out. Natsu, being the idiot that he is, doesn't see that the girl before is me and runs up to me. "Have you seen a girl, round your height, blonde hair run by?"

I shake my head, raising my eyebrows at him. "A'ight..." Natsu then sees Blondie who's still holding onto me. "STING WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They bump their heads together before jumping onto each other, crashing to the ground in a brawl.

Alex rolls her eyes and looks at me, then at Natsu, then at me before coming over smiling. "Hey Lucy." I stare at her in shock, not saying anything. "Let's go meet up with the others." "No I'm fi-" She grabs my hand, dragging me off. "Let's go anyway."

I snatch my hand out of her grasp, walking on my own. "So-" I look away, "Don't talk to me..." I see her look at me, glaring slightly. "What?" "D-Don't talk to me, okay?" She stands still, hands on hips as she eyes me. "Why shouldn't I?" I cross my arm, looking back at her. "Oh, should I _list_?" She stares back, shrugging, "Go on then."

"Well, you make me move into the attic of the house. Attic. The attic. What is this, Cinderella? You then make me a maid of the house for no reason other than the fact that Natsu was coming over, in which I then find out that he's living with us?"

Alex waves her hand, telling me to continue. "You also send Levy bad texts from my phone, then break it. You hit me and grab me loads of times. You smashed my face into a bloody mirror for fucks sake. You blame me for 'changing' when in reality you did, you turned into a massive bitch.

"You make my call my parents Mr and Mrs Heartia. That's not even our last name, and you know that. I'm not your twin because I dressed slutty, but you made me wear that outfit so don't even start there. Why do you hate me Alex? I really don't understand you. I tried to help you in your past and I would always try and help you get over the-"

"DON'T EVEN MENTION IT LUCY." I stare at her, clicking my tongue. "Yet you can mention when I got 'sad'. It's called depression, and you didn't help me, you never tried to Alex. I tried to help you through everything. You have everything easy. At least mama and papa know about the thing you went through." She grits her teeth and tries to grab me but I quickly step back. "Don't even try and touch me Alex!"

"Well if you're going to act like this then get your things out the house by five!" "I have nowhere to go, you know that." "Do I look like I care?!" She glares at me, shaking with anger. "You suck it up or you're out the house." "I'll just call mama and papa.." "They're too busy to receive calls at the moment, please call back later." She quotes, glaring at me. "Whatever, do what you want. But don't try and fit in with _my_ crowd. Try your own."

She flicks her hair, walking off sassily. I huff and walks off, heading back to where Sting and Natsu were. They're still fighting and I decide to walk over; flicking them on the foreheads. "WHAT THE HELL LUIGI?" "That's not my name you idiot!" We huff at each other and I help Sting up from the floor.

"Natsu you're really lucky to have her as a singer in your band, man I'd love to have her in mine!" Natsu smirks, putting one arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards him. "Well she's in mine so back off and go ask Yukino or something."

Sting glares and walks off, ranting to Rogue with big hand gestures. I push Natsu's hand off and he looks at me, one hand on his chin. "W-what?" "You look like someone similar.." "Uh..." I stare at him and he continues to think. "Nope not coming to me." I sweat drop and head towards my next lesson.

I walk into my art classroom, eyes widening when seeing Alex sat there too. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" We shout at each other and Alex immediately stands up, walking towards me. "You must be in the wrong room." "I'm not. C13, my art classroom. You must be in the wrong one." "No it says it clearly on my timetable."

Erza crosses her arms, frowning. "What's wrong with being in the same class?" Our eyes widen and we turn, seeing the whole group there. "Uh.." Reedus walks over to us, "Girls, you have been put in the same class to sort out your silly feud. Makarov has decided that this is the best decision rather than keeping you separated."

Everyone looks confused and I speak up, rolling my eyes. "It's hardly a silly feud." Alex glares at me and clicks her tongue. "Therefore, you two will be sitting next to each other for the next year." We gape at him and immediately scream. "I AM NOT SITTING WITH _HER_!" We turn to each other, glaring, "DON'T COPY ME!"

Gray speaks up, raising his eyebrow. "I'm so confused." "Agreed." Everyone speaks up, nodding. Reedus speaks up, "Well Lucy and Alex are arguing because Alex keeps saying that Lucy isn't her si-" Alex runs up to him, smacking her hand over his mouth. "Don't tell them that!" "Not her what?" Natsu looks really confused.

"Don't worry." I wave my hand, trying to get them to forget the subject. Reedus pulls Alex's hand off his mouth. "I don't see why they can't know." "They just can't Reedus for god's sake!" Alex spits at him, storming to her seat and sitting down.

I sigh and sit next to her, taking my folder out of my bag and onto the desk. "Okay class. Today, you're going to be drawing something that's _important_ to you, could be anything. It must be imaginative, colourful and have shading. No colouring in pen, that will ruin the picture." Natsu whines, rolling on his chair. "That includes you Mr. Dragneel."

"But whyyyy?" "Because it ruins the picture!" They start arguing and Natsu leans back on the stool, falling right off of it. Loud laughter erupts in the classroom and I look concerned. Alex grins, laughing quietly.

She gets up and heads over to Natsu, getting him off the floor and kissing him. I cringe and turn away, pulling the piece of paper that Reedus handed out towards me. I try to think of what to draw, deciding on drawing something from my childhood.

I draw my mother on one side of a large chair, my father on the other side. I'm on the chair, holding my little doll. Alex is in the picture but hidden so that you wouldn't see her unless you looked. She's leaning out from the side of my mothers legs, looking shy.

I do the background as the Heartfilia mansion, our garden's flowers everywhere with a blue sky. I shade everyone and colour them all in. I put Alex with her natural brown eyes and blonde hair as that's what she looked like back then.

Reedus walks down the isles, nodding at everyones drawings and giving advice. "Nice drawings girls." He smirks slightly and walks off. I look at what Alex has drawn, seeing me and her at a photoshoot a couple of years back. We're posing weirdly but we look extremely happy and close. She put her hair as brown with blue eyes so that people would know it was her.

We both look up and stare at each other. "You drew me?" We say in unison, frowning. "How do you know this isn't someone else?" Alex fires at me, huffing. I shrug and look away, "It's just that we have that picture framed at home..And I look just like that."

We both shrug and look away, refusing to glance at each other. "Good drawing though L..." My eyes widen and I turn to her. "What did you say?" "I didn't say anything, you must be going crazy." The bell rings and we get up, heading out the classroom and in opposite directions.

 **Word Count: 1728**

 **Not exactly 2000 words but I couldn't think of anything to write D:**

 **I want to try and update every week or two weeks, hopefully I can do that.**

 **I usually update every week but with school, that might not be possible.**

 **This chapter looks really short... Maybe it's because I write in paragraphs? Who knows.**

 **I'm kind of rushing so no shoutouts today, sorry!**

 **I do appreciate everything though!**

 **Scores:**

 **Mature: 4**

 **Teen/Non-Mature: 1**

 **There wasn't much Alex hate in this chapter, sorry if that bothers you! I just wanted to update as soon as possible.**

 **Bad edited picture on Wattpad but like I said - I'm rushing. Just two girls arguing and their speeches c:**

 **What do you think about Sting? Friends or more? Hm..**

 **NaLu for the win though!**

 **Alrightie, I should shut up now... Please comment for the update schedule I want to know when you want updates!**

 **-Cookie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's POV**

Walking out the gate, I adjust my bag on my shoulder; huffing. I look at my surroundings, cherry tree's blooming, creating a wonderful walkway of petals on the ground. I smile slightly and head towards my home, hearing my name being called. I turn and see Sting. "Hey Sting." "Oh my god you said my name!"

I look at him like he's crazy and sweat a little from the heat. "You're popular Lucy-san! How 'ave you not noticed?" I raise my eyebrow and look around, spotting a group of guys taking pictures of me, another group of girls whispering and jumping up and down while looking at me. "Um..."

We continue walking towards the direction of our houses, heading into the shop first. "You gon' buy anyt'ing?" Sting holds a drink in his hand and some food. "I have no money.." He frowns and picks up another lucozade, balancing it between his fingers. "Do you need help with that?" "Na. I'm all good."

We get to the checkout, the lady smiling widely at Sting, looking at me with shock. "Relax Tay. This is my friend Lucy." Sting wraps his arms around my shoulder, pulling me close to him while grinning. The lady simply nods and hands Sting the bag. We walk out and I take his arm off me making him pout.

We continue our journey to our homes and no one else seems to be around. "So Lucy-chan, where abouts do ya live?" I sigh, internally rolling my eyes at the question that everyone asks. Why is it so important anyway?

"Does it matter?" I look at him and raise my eyebrows making him frantically shake his head. "Of course not! Just that Fairy Tail High is a rich school so I was just askin whether ya were rich too or whether ya were one of those smarty people who get in because of their grades."

"Etto... I live in the rich part of the city but I live alone as my parents are away." Sting gets stars in his eyes and I watch him curiously. "What?"

"CAN I COME OVER?! PLEASEEEEEEE"

I shake my head, swinging my bag around slightly before putting it back on my shoulder. "Why nottttttt?"

"I'm studying with Alex-chan today..."

"I thought she was hangin out with Natsu-San at their house?"

"How would you know that?"

"Emm... It's not like I stalk Natsu-San or anything!"

I giggle slightly, trying to hold my laughter in making Sting go bright red. "Don't laugh!" He leans in close, whispering into my ear. "Plus, I'd love to stalk you over him anyday..."

I blush and look away. "Stop saying silly things like that." Sting smirks and we reach the rich part of the city. "I guess this is where we part."

"Noooo! Let me walk you home!"

"It's fine really Sting-"

"Lucy?" I look up to see Erza glaring at me and Sting, folding her arms and clicking her tongue. "Why are you hanging out with him?"

I raise my eyebrows and look in-between them, confused. "Is there something wrong with Sting-San?"

"San?"

"Uh..?"

"What are you doing here, tomato?" Sting calls out, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm here to tell you to back off from Lucy. She's ours now, got that? She's in our band now. She's in our crew. She's in our classes. So how bout you go and get your daily bj from Yukino or some shit."

My eyes widen as I stare at them in shock, not knowing what to say. "I aint dont nothing wrong tho, Tomato."

"Stop calling me that..." Erza creates a stern look on her face, making me step back slightly.

"NOW SCROUNGE!" Erza lifts her first, near enough growling at Sting as he pales and runs off. "You okay?"

I nod, not knowing what to say. "From the moment I met you, I don't know... I felt like you had hidden something from us? That incident in Art... Alex's reactions to you in assembly... What's going on Lucy?"

I hide my burning red face, stuttering,

"Well- Uh- Me and Alex hung out the first year of school - I told you guys that... W-We kind of fell out, it wasn't her fault but - I guess I'm just awkward around her..." I could see her in the corner of my eye, her face scrunched in disbelief.

"Are you sure that's all?"

I nod and begin to walk away, giving her a wave before breaking into a run. I slam the door shut to the house and try to run into my room quickly, stumbling. "Lucy?" I turn to the voice, seeing pink hair pushed back by a bandana.

My eyes widen and I quickly hide my face with my hair, running past him and up the stairs quickly. I put on a German accent randomly, shouting at him, "I-I DON'T KNOW A LUCY I'M YOUR MAID LU- JESSICA!" Natsu looks puzzled and I quickly slam my door shut, breathing heavily. Jeez I need to be more careful...

"MAID! DISHES NEED TO BE DONE!" I sigh and pull out a maid outfit from my wardrobe, putting it on. I place my hair in a high ponytail, before taking off my glasses and heading downstairs. They're fake anyway.

I roll my eyes at the sight of Alex ordering Bri around as a little girl, blue hair in pigtails, munches on a sandwich. As I walk in Alex immediately turns to me, "AH! THERE YOU ARE! The dishes need to be done immediately!"

The pile of dishes fills the entire counter, making me raise my eyebrows but go ahead with it. I grab a pair of gloves, filling up the sink with lukewarm water, along with some washing up liquid which adds bubbles.

As I wash up the dishes, I feel someone watching me. I turn slightly, seeing the little girl staring at me. When she sees me looking she immediately turns away, blushing, and I continue to wash the dishes, the pile getting smaller. When I'm nearly finished I hear a little voice, "U-Um.. Jessica-san...?"

Recognising it as my "maid" name I turn to the little girl staring at me in awe. "I-I'm still hungry, can you cook me something?" I notice also that Bri has left, and Alex is now upstairs with Natsu. "I shall when I've finished these dishes, if that's okay with you?" I smile at her and she beams back at me, a massive grin while nodding frantically.

I quickly finish washing the dishes, pulling out the plug in the sink, letting the water go and the dishes dry. "Em.. I'm not a good cook... but what would you like?" Wendy ponders, her finger on her chin. "Hm... NOODLES!"

Okay that seems simple enough... I check the cupboards, finding the noodles packet. I read it and add some water into a pan, leaving it on the stove to boil. Once it is, I add the noodles and leave them to cook, occasionally stirring to keep them from sticking together.

I add it to a bowl, grabbing a fork and handing it to the girl. "Watch out though, it's hot." She nods and still grabs the fork, trying to put some in her mouth. "HOT!" I laugh at her slightly, shaking my head. "I told you it's hot..." "Wendy. My names Wendy." I smile at her, nodding.

She blows onto the fork, a trick used to cool down the food. Immediately she places it back into her mouth, making noises of approval at the taste. I smile and think of what I could do. I can't just walk off, she thinks I'm a maid...

I pick up a dish towel and start to dry the dishes, placing them in the appropriate cupboards as Natsu comes down shirtless, making me turn away quickly. "Woah, that food looks amazing Wen! I want some..." Natsu whines and Wendy hugs him.

"Natsu-nii! Jessica-san made it! Try it!" She shoves some into his mouth and he grins. "THAT'S AMAZING! Jessica make me some~" He smirks at me, pouting. I smile and quickly make him some, using the same method as he stalks up behind me, grabbing my waist. "Now..now.. I like my food spicy." I blush and wiggle out of his touch, giving him the spices.

He adds a lot, taking off the lid and letting half the bottle fall into the noodles, stirring them. "Uh that's gonna be really hot.." "What, like you?" I look away, placing the pan off the hot stove, onto another part that's cold, turning off the heat.

"Wendy's here..stop it." "So you're saying that if she wasn't, you'd like me to.. do this?" He wraps his arms around me, trailing kisses down my neck. I elbow him in the stomach, running over to Wendy and taking her bowl, "Did you like the food?" She nods, licking her lips. "It was lovely!"

I smile at her, "I'm glad." "Jessica-san?" I put the bowl in the sink, turning to Wendy. "Yes?" "Can we go to the park...pleaseeeee?" I ball my hand into a fist, putting in by my mouth as I slightly bite on it. "I-I'm not so sure I can..."

Natsu adjusts his bandana, staring at me in curiosity. "Why not?" "Well...I have chores...? I doubt Alex will let me out the house.." Natsu crosses his arms, leaning against the island. "Well I also live here, and I'm her boyfriend, so I'm letting you."

I look at him with wide eyes, "I-I don't think that's such a good idea." Natsu sighs and rolls his eyes, "Live a little, Jess. You can't stay indoors forever." He smiles at me before picking up Wendy and taking her upstairs to help her get ready.

What have I gotten myself into...

 **Sorry for the late update ~ Really...really...late update... I just haven't had time. I've had school, and my internet went off for a while, and writers block... So eh, I haven't really wrote much... I was hoping to write more, but I guess 1700 words is good enough for a quick update!**

 **Thank you for all the support 3**

 **-Cookie**


	7. Slight Change, Update Soon

*pouts* some people disagreed about me making some changes

I've decided not to change anything major, however I did slightly change the book scene in chapter one, that's the only difference ^-^ It was bothering me as it didn't make much sense

And yes, I'm sorry that some things haven't been explained very well...

Someone asked about landline, I'll explain that in chapters soon to come ^-^

I will be writing an update and hopefully I can get it to you soon so please wait I promise it's coming soon :)

-Cookie


End file.
